


i'll help you, i promise.

by Noodle_Soup_Bowl



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Animatronicbuthuman!Bucky, Animatronicbuthuman!Natasha, Animatronicbuthuman!Peter, Animatronicbuthuman!Sam, Animatronicbuthuman!Tony, Fluff, Happy Ending, Just read it ig, M/M, My first posted fic hehe, Nightguard!Steve, Steve and Bucky being oblivious, Thats a lot of animatronics, fnaf au, idk what else to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Soup_Bowl/pseuds/Noodle_Soup_Bowl
Summary: “Do you want me to help you?” Steve asked, voice gentle. He was always prepared to help, no matter the circumstances. Even if he was about to die.The voice stayed silent, but Steve knew the answer. He was going to help.------------------------------------------------------------------Steve applies for a job at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, and he gets hired.The place isn't what it appears to be, and the animatronics aren't just robots.Steve has to save them. He has to.FNAF au
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. The first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now edited thanks to the lovely @Chim and @profoundalpacakitten <3

Steve was reading when he heard knocking on his door. Annoyed by the sudden interruption, he opened the front door, only to find his doorstep empty.

Well, not fully empty. A package with a letter taped to it was lying on his doormat.

The box was completely blank, no stickers or logos whatsoever.

He took the package with him and pulled the letter off of it. His name and address were on the right corner, written in shaky handwriting.

_ Who could’ve sent him this? _

Sitting down at his small dinner table, he cut the box open and looked into its contents. Inside of it he found a purple shirt, a business logo he didn’t know printed on the back in bright colors, and a little clip, with his full name on it, was attached to the front of the shirt.

He was slightly confused by the box’s content, not remembering when he ordered any of this. Then again, the logo on the shirt didn’t bring back any memories.

Then there was the letter. If you could even call it a letter. It was more of a… note.

Steven Grant Rogers,

You have been hired.

Be present tonight, 6 pm, at Circus Baby’s Entertainment and Rental.

Salary is $100 for the first night, and $110.000 (per night) for the next 7 nights.

Further information will be provided on location.

Good luck.

Steve took a deep breath and placed the letter next to the clothing.

_ Why the fuck are they paying him so much? _

_ What do they mean “good luck” ? _

_ The pay was way too high for a simple job like this, but oh well, if they wanted to pay him so much for this job he wasn’t one to complain. _

A few minutes later, he was dressed and ready to go.

_ Better too early than too late. _

The clothes were quite comfortable, even though the shirt appeared to be a size or two too small. Steve didn’t mind though.

_ 4:30 pm. It’s an hour drive so he better get going. _

Stepping into his car, he searched for the party-place in Google Maps. Softly playing his playlist on the car radio, he started to drive and quickly hit some traffic.

Of course there was fucking traffic. He barely made it in time, which pissed him off since he’d left so early, and arrived with only 10 minutes spare.

As he came to the door, Steve stopped there, puzzled. Steve stood in front of the door for several minutes, just... stood there.

_ What is he supposed to do? _

“Mr. Rogers, welcome. Please proceed to the elevator on top of the stairs.” The voice coming from an old looking speaker didn’t startle him, but the building’s doors opening loudly did. The creaky mechanics revealed a rickety staircase leading to an elevator on the landing.

“Here goes nothing.” Steve mumbled, and walked towards the elevator.

The place didn’t look that bad, it just sounded bad. Really loud creaking and metal noises all around him, a big fan whirring on the ceiling; the place didn’t feel safe. 

The elevator doors closed behind him, and the elevator started to rumble downwards shakily. The same voice from earlier started to speak.

“Welcome. Please choose a type of music to make this elevator ride as fun as possible.”

A keyboard popped out in front of him, but the letters were all weird and shaky, they constantly moved around. Steve tried to type Jazz, the first thing he thought of, but ended up touching a few random letters.

“It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad.”

“No, really?” Steve sassed back and raised his eyebrows.

“I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. Thank you for choosing: Casual Bongos.”

Steve let out a giggle, while the bongos started playing in the background. They didn’t actually make the elevator ride more fun, if anything they made it creepy.

It was like they were there to set the mood for a sudden action scene in a movie, to make the audience anticipate something.

The elevator stopped with a jolt. Steve grabbed the keyboard for balance, and the creaky doors opened. He stepped out and was immediately greeted by danger signs all over a short corridor ending in a vent opening.

“Please make your way through the vent in front of you. Due to technical issues, the doors have been locked.” The robotic voice boomed through the speakers.

_ Does he have to crawl through a vent? Seriously?  _

Steve sighed. Getting on his hands and knees, he took a deep breath and started to make his way through the unpleasantly small vents. His movements made loud, hollow, metallic noises.

Finally, there was an opening, the vent’s end. He crawled into the open space and stood up, eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room in front of him.

The small room was… weird, to say the least. There were two big windows with command panels in front of them, masks on the walls, three open vents — one next to each window and one in front of him- and a big fan.

“Your task for tonight is to check on Ballora, Funtime Foxy, and Circus Baby. Look to the window to your left, and press the blue button to see if Ballora is on stage.”

Steve looked at the control panel, searching for the blue button. When he found it, he pressed it and looked at Ballora’s stage.

_ There’s nobody there. _

“Looks like Ballora doesn’t feel like dancing. Give her some motivation by pressing the red button.”

Steve pressed the other button, and the entire stage lit up. Electrical sounds were muffled by the glass, but Steve still heard them. 

_ Had he just… electrocuted her? _

“Let’s check the lights again.”

Ballora was there. She was spinning, her arms above her head. The bright lights reflected off her metal body. There were little puppets dancing next to Ballora, making tiny pirouettes.

_ Fucking creepy. _

“Let’s check on Foxy now.”

Steve sighed and pushed the blue button, and as expected, nobody there.

_ What, do these things have a life of their own? _

“Oh Foxy, we’re not here to play hide and seek. Give him some motivation by pressing the red button.”

Regretting his life decisions, Steve does it, immediately regretting that too.

And of-fucking-course, Foxy is there when he presses the blue button again.

“That concludes your tasks for tonight, we don’t want you to feel overwhelmed and leave. Tomorrow you will be checking on Circus Baby, but for now, you can leave.”

Thank god this was only a temporary job, he’ll be out of here in a week.


	2. The memories came back, nightmares ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now edited thanks to the lovely @Chim and @profoundalpacakitten <3
> 
> {This is short, just sayin. Next chapter will be longer, i promise :) }

_ He’s 6 again. Small, sick, breakable. His sister is standing next to him, cheerfully looking around the room. They’d just arrived at the room, them and a few of his sister’s friends. They were happy, enjoying the party even though it hadn’t started yet.  _

_ The room looked like a lot of fun, festive decorations hanging literally everywhere. _

_ The only thing Steve didn’t like about the room was the camera in the upper right corner of the room. He never had liked cameras. _

_ Every child in the room knew that they should be careful with the animatronics, they’d been told that multiple times before entering the room. Steve didn’t think about the warnings when he walked up to Circus Baby. Something was not right about her.  _

_ “Kids! Let’s go to Ballora in the room next door, shall we?” his mom suggested, standing in the doorway with an ugly party hat on her head. The kids all looked at her for a moment before running into the room. Steve just followed them. He didn’t know what else to do. _

_ If only he would’ve stayed with Sharon at that moment. _

_ After arriving in Ballora’s dance studio, he realized his sister wasn’t there. He didn’t think anything about it, she was probably just admiring Circus Baby for a bit. When Ballora’s music started playing, all was forgotten.  _

_ They moved back in Circus Baby’s room as soon as Ballora’s show was over. There was cake, and Baby was singing. Steve thought he heard someone scream. He looked around, Sharon was still gone. _

_ “Mom? Where’s Sharon?” _

_ “She’s sitting right th-” His mom looked around the room. “I’m going to check in the bathroom, she’s probably there,” she clearly wanted to run, but speed walked instead, not wanting to scare the kids with her worry, thinking it was irrational of her to think something happened. _

_ But the worries hadn’t been irrational. _

_ After Sharon, his sister goddammit, had been gone for a few months, everyone just gave up. They had a funeral, with an empty casket. It was weird, and it felt stupid, at least to Steve. They were mourning a person who, in his mind, wasn’t dead.  _

_ He had nightmares about her for weeks, sleeping in his mom’s bed more than ever. All he ever saw in the nightmares was Sharon, alone in a dark alley. Abandoned. His mom told him every time: “It’s not real, she’s gone Stevie. She’s dead.” _

“Sharon-” Steve gasped, bolting upright in bed. Sunlight was beaming into his cramped bedroom, sweat was dripping down his back. 

She died.

15 years ago.

In the place he was working at right now.

His late night dinner started to come up into his throat. He swallowed, taking a moment to process everything. This was a horrible,  _ horrible _ turn of events, but it wasn’t going to stop him from working there. Just because everyone assumed she died due to bad food or bad circumstances, it didn’t mean that was the truth. Steve didn’t believe what his parents used to say about Sharon’s death. He was 100% sure she got killed by someone,  _ something _ , working there.

He yawned, swinging his feet out of bed, and glanced at the clock.

1 pm. After getting ready, and eating his breakfast-lunch-afternoonish snack, it was already 1 pm. He’d slept. Until. 1 pm. 

Steve was a morning person, he had always been that way. He’d wake up at 6 or 7, spend his morning with a walk outside, a trip to the store or making some art, and feel very accomplished for the rest of the day.

All of that routine was thrown out of the window.

But hey, he worked a night shift job that paid very well. So who was he to complain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor steve, nightmares ain't fun :(


	3. can't leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now edited thanks to the lovely @Chim and @profoundalpacakitten <3
> 
> {Next chapter coming up soon! sorry for the long wait, the world is stressful these times <3
> 
> remember, i love all of you!
> 
> stay healthy :) }

The elevator ride was just as bad as the last time. The bongos were playing, every single metallic piece of the walls seemed to enjoy making a hell of a lot of noise, and the fan was loudly whooshing in the ceiling.

Steve started to get a headache, when everything stopped moving and he could finally crawl into the vent. Hurray.

And the vent too, was noisy. Steve just tried to crawl faster, which only ended up making more noise.

_ He had to check up on Baby today, right? _

“Good evening, Mr Rogers. Please press the blue button on your left to ch-”

“Let me guess, Foxy isn’t there?” Steve mumbled, pressing the button, and _ surprise _ , Foxy wasn’t there. He made quick work of shocking him before repeating the same process with Ballora.

He felt bad about it though. It just didn’t feel right to shock them. But he didn’t want to get fired.

“Please make your way to the auditorium through the vent in front of you,” Hand-Unit spoke. 

The room he ended up in smelled like metal. It was dark, and there were happy,  _ way too happy _ , posters hanging on some of the walls.

He felt uncomfortable. Like he was being watched.

_ That’s bullshit. Get it together Rogers. _

“You should hide, before they come,” a synthetic voice echoed through the speaker.

“Who are you?” Steve yelled, trying to look through the window in front of him. It was of no use, there was no light on the stage and it looked like a black void.

_ Dumb question, she’s C- _

“I’m Circus Baby. But as I said, hide. The night guard before you created a hiding spot under the desk, it should work for you too,” it stated.

He slowly complied with the advice the disembodied voice had given, he got under the desk, feeling watched by that same disembodied voice, and slid the metal plate in front of him. 

Everything felt weird. Breath catching in his throat, Steve listened cautiously, waiting for either the voice to speak or whoever was coming to make a sign.

Looking through the small holes in the metal, he almost jumped when he heard the thing speak again.

Was it even human? It sounded like a machine.

“I wasn’t always like this. I used to be… like you. A human. A man,” it spoke, answering his silent questions.

_ Is it an animatronic too? How can it be a thing now if it used to be a man? _

“I wonder if he, if I, can get out of this suit, this metal prison. But I can’t. Not alone.”

“Do you want me to help you?” Steve asked, voice gentle. He was always prepared to help, no matter the circumstances. Even if he ended up dying for it.

The voice stayed silent, but Steve knew the answer. He was gonna help it. If there was even a small chance of something being alive in those suits, he was going to help them all.

That’s when he heard something in the vents. So he looked through the holes in the metal, but the room was too dark to see anything.

The metallic noises came closer, and closer, Steve held his breath,  _ something was in the room with him and it wasn’t friendly, he was scared, so scared, the metal plate was moving, HOLY FUCK SOMETHING WAS MOVING THE METAL PLATE. _

Steve gripped the venting slats to pull it back, terrified of _whatever_ _the fuck_ was trying to kill him.

“A human,” he heard the thing speak. “I’ll get you out of there.”

It sounded like a threat. Was it a threat? It probably was.

Steve just held on to the metal as if his life depended on it — it probably did — and waited.

“He’s gone,” Baby’s voice stated. “You’re safe. You should go now,” he sounded sad.

Crawling out from under the desk, Steve sighed in relief, adrenalin still rushing through his veins.

This thing could’ve killed him. Whatever it was, it sounded heavy and metallic, so it must’ve been an animatronic. Foxy or Ballora? Maybe. He didn’t know.

“Thank you,” Steve whispered, not trusting his own voice enough to speak louder. “I appreciate your warning and help.”

The voice stayed silent again. Maybe it just didn’t feel like talking, and that was okay.


End file.
